Mario
'''Mario '''is an Italian plumber whose mother and father are unknown. He has a brother named Luigi. In Super Mario Bros. Z, he, along with Sonic and Shadow, must recover the Chaos Emeralds, while also stopping Mecha Sonic from doing the same. He first appeared in 1981 on the video game Donkey Kong. He is most known for his signature red hat and overalls. He has had to save Princess Peach, his love interest and princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, countless times. His arch-nemesis is the Koopa King Bowser. He has appeared in every episode of SMBZ. Role Bowser's Return Him and his brother Luigi participated in the 5th annual Mario Kart Grand Prix against Wario and Waluigi. Near the end of the race however, Bowser and Kamek threw 11 Bob-Ombs and the "I Like Cereal" Banana (who also is a bomb) to interrupt the race. It sent both Karts, Wario and Waluigi out of the stadium. Mario and Luigi came crashing back down to the track and then Bowser flew down in his Koopa Klown Kar. He them annouced he was going to kidnap the princess along with beat up Mario in front of all his fans. When they prepared for battle, he tried to tell Luigi to help him, but he ran away in fear. They stare each other down for the coming battle. Warriors From Another Dimension Bowser and Mario are hard at it for a while with Mario on the winning side. Mario gets a Fire Flower and charges up a fireball. Bowser did the same and both fireballs collided with each other, giving off a lot of smoke. Mario used this to his advantage and punches Bowser up in the air and smacks him back down. Bowser then orders Kamek to give him a Metal Mushroom, which turns him into Metal Bowser. Mario can not seem to make a dent in Bowser's metal covering. He uses his fireball technique as a last attempt at defeating him. Bowser just lets Mario charge up the fireball and hit him. When Mario thinks he won, the smoke clears revealing that it did not do anything either. Bowser then unleashes a massive blast of fire, causing Mario to lose his Fire power-up and be knocked unconscious. Just when Bowser is about to kill Mario, a strange capsule appears right above Bowser and falls on him, causing him to lose his metal powers. Mario starts to beat up Bowser again but Kamek threatens to turn Peach into a Goomba. He is forced to let Bowser kill him. Sonic and Shadow fly out of the capsule and send Kamek flying away. Mario then throws Bowser out of the stadium. Sonic and Shadow ask if he's Mario and he says yes. Mario wonders what they want with him. The New Threat Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow are all invited to Princess Peach's castle. She thanks them for helping her out at the race track. Peach and Toadsworth asks why Sonic and Shadow are here. Sonic and Shadow explain that they have come from another dimension called Mobius to find crystals of unimaginable power called Chaos Emeralds. Shadow explains that whoever collects all seven emeralds will be unstoppable. Mario and company thinks of what would happen if Bowser collected all seven. The results would be catastrophic. They soon set out with Yoshi to start the Emerald Hunt. They all split up to search and about maybe an hour later, they are alerted by Luigi that Yoshi fell off a cliff. They set off to find him. They find him almost dead from fighting someone. Sonic concludes that Mecha Sonic is responsible. Mario wonders who he is talking about. Sonic says he will explain after they get Yoshi back to the castle. They all head back towards the castle. Here Comes the Koopa Bros. This episode begins at Mario and Luigi's house. Yoshi is resting in Luigi's bed while Peach is looking after him. Mario is downstairs with Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow while wearing his "Dr. Mario" outfit. Yoshi opens his eyes and Peach tells everyone to come upstairs. Mario, Luigi, and Sonic dash upstairs to see the green dino. At that point, Sonic explains the whole story about Mecha Sonic. After that, Prof. E. Gadd flies into the Mario Bros. household with a Game Boy "Emerald Radar" and the Yellow Chaos Emerald. However, the lights go out. When they come back on, the Chaos Emerald's gone. After leaving the house, they discover that it was the Koopa Bros. who stole the emerald. After a long battle, the Koopa Bros. beat the heroes by using their special attack, powered by th Chaos Emerald. Category:Category:Characters